1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to video monitors and more particularly to a latch system for retaining a display housing within a stowage cavity of a video monitor console.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Overhead mounted video monitors, particularly in vehicular applications, generally comprised an LCD or other flat screen display housing pivotally joined to a ceiling mounted console. The display housing rotated from a stowed position, within an open stowage cavity of the console, to a viewing position. Various latch systems have been utilized for maintaining the display housing within the stowage cavity and for releasing the housing, such that the display housing could be pivoted to the viewing position.
Generally, the prior latch systems comprised either a mechanical slide actuation latch release, wherein an operator hand engageable latch knob was slid linearly, or a push button latch mechanism. In push button mechanisms, a button was pressed upwardly, into a ceiling mounted console. Through a suitable mechanical linkage, lateral displacement of a latch out of engagement with the display monitor resulted.
Among the disadvantages of these prior latching systems included their inability to be readily integrated with processor controlled video monitor systems. Further, the prior mechanical latching systems included multiple components which often required maintenance, including lubrication. The latch structures themselves comprised multiple parts and associated assembly costs.